1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to window coverings and more specifically, to techniques for raising and lowering multiple shades through the use of a single motor and for moving a single shade as well as multiple shades in a top-down, bottom-up configuration via two motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Blinds, curtains, shades, and other window coverings (a.k.a., treatments) help beautify a home as well as make it more energy efficient. For example, lowered blinds and shades are able to block light from entering closed windows on a warm sunny day, thereby mitigating waste of air conditioning expenses. Alternatively, raised blinds and shades permit light to pass through a closed window on a cold, but sunny day, thereby mitigating heating expenses to some extent. Typically, home occupants will manually raise and/or lower blinds and shades in order to adjust the desired amount of sunlight passing through a window.
A single roman or woven wood shade may be equipped with an electrical motor to mechanically raise and lower the shade. For example, manufacturers offer a roman or woven wood shade with a tube motor (a.k.a., tubular motor) built into the winding tube. These motors comprise an electric geared motor with a bidirectional output shaft having a keyed wheel near one end of the motor that lowers and raises the respective blind or shade when actuated. See, e.g., United States Patent Application No. 2010/0078137 to Angelini, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Such a motor may be powered by one or more batteries or an electrical outlet near the window. The motor may also be controlled wirelessly via a remote control. Conventional motorized blinds and shades are relatively expensive since each blind or shade requires an internal expensive motor and associated control circuitry.